starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zephyr-G Swoop
| Afbeelding = 250px | model =Zephyr-G | klasse = Swoop | ontwerp = | fabrikant =Mobquet Swoops & Speeders | prijs = 5.700 credits | lengte =3,68 meter (lengte) 0,66 meter (breedte) 0,72 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 500 km/h | versnelling =2G | hyperdrive = | bemanning =1 | passagiers =1 | vrachtcapaciteit =200 kg | affiliatie = }} De Zephyr-G Swoop Bike was een model Swoop van Mobquet dat onder andere werd gebruikt door Owen Lars op de Lars Moisture Farm op Tatooine. Gebruik Op desolate planeten als Tatooine was het bezitten van een eigen toestel vaak onontbeerlijk. Owen vloog met zijn Swoop van de ene Moisture Vaporator naar de andere en patrouilleerde zo ook het domein van zijn vader Cliegg. Alhoewel de Zephyr-G bij de aanvang van de Clone Wars al zo’n 20 jaar verouderd was, vond men dit op Tatooine één van de nieuwste modellen. Eigenlijk was de Zephyr-G bedoeld om aan uithoudingsraces deel te nemen, Owen verkoos daarom dit model vanwege de praktische voordelen. De Zephyr-G had een motor die bedoeld was om langdurig te werken onder zware omstandigheden. De swoop was standaard voorzien van filters die zand en brokstukken uit de motor haalden, maar ook met platen die de apparatuur onderaan het voertuig beschermden. Uitzicht Net voor het uitbreken van de Clone Wars had de Swoop een roestkleurig uiterlijk. Het model was te herkennen aan de vooruitstekende ‘steering vane’ en de vrij grote repulsor generator. Normaal gezien kon dit model één persoon vervoeren, maar in noodgevallen kon ook een passagier worden meegenomen, al bevond die zich dan niet in zo'n aangename positie. Achteraan bevatte de Swoop twee laadruimtes waarin eten, een blaster, gereedschap en drank waren ondergebracht. De Swoop had ook een opvallende inwoner die Owen hielp met het schoonmaken van zijn toestel. Wanneer het toestel stilstond kon een Leebsie-Lurker de andere insecten opeten die tijdens de rit in de filters van de motor waren terechtgekomen. Owen kocht zijn Swoop van een Revwien handelaar in de afgelegen stad Mos Nytram. Vervolgens bewerkte hij deze Swoop zodat hij kon dienen voor het werk op de farm. Het toestel was niet super betrouwbaar maar had weinig brandstof nodig en de onderdelen waren makkelijk te vinden of te ruilen bij de Jawas. Belang thumb|right|250px|Anakin met de Zephyr op zoek naar Shmi Toen Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala de Lars Farm bezochten in 22 BBY net voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars, raadde Owen Lars aan zijn stiefbroer zijn Swoop Bike aan om Shmi Shmi te gaan zoeken. Anakin gebruikte enkele dingen uit de laadruimtes om te onderhandelen met de Jawas en informatie te weten te komen over de Tusken Raiders die zijn moeder hadden ontvoerd. Anakin reed ermee tot aan het Tusken kamp en bracht daarna het lichaam van zijn overleden moeder terug naar de Moisture Farm. Nadat Owen Lars was getrouwd met Beru ruilde hij zijn Zephyr-G voor een grotere SoroSuub V-35 Courier Landspeeder. Achter de schermen * De zin waarin Owen aan Anakin zijn Bike aanraadt werd geknipt uit de film (Owen: “Take my Speeder Bike”). * Jay Shuster ontwikkelde het design van het toestel. * Mogelijk is de naam afgeleid van een liedje van de Red Hot Chili Peppers ‘Zephyr Song’ waarin de regel voorkomt “Fly away on my Zephyr”. * Er bestaat discussie of dit nu een Swoop of een Speeder Bike is. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Zephyr-G in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Enter the Unknown category:Swoops category:Mobquet